Cuando Las Personas Se Conocen
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Toma a varios personajes de diferentes series y ponlos juntos en varios cuartos separados por sus respectivas personalidades y que obtienes... este fanfic.


Multicrossover: 

**CUANDO LAS PERSONAS SE CONOCEN**

_por Jeffrey " OneShot " Wong_ su e-mail es jeff.oneshot.wong@juno.com 

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_Nota del traducctor_**: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Jeffrey "OneShot" Wong te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

Un fanfic crossover. Basicamente, todo un manojo de inestables y estables personajes de anime que muchas personas reconoceran, estando juntos bajo un mismo techo. Espero que te haga reir ^_^ 

©Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.© 

* * *

**Rei Ayanami: **... 

**Hiro Yui: **... 

**Duo Maxwell: **Dios, ¡¿Porque ustedes dos son siempre tan callados?! Qué nunca se diran nada el uno al otro. 

(_En otra habitación_)

**Raye Hino: **¡¡¡Eres una bruja!!! 

**Sohryu Asuka Langley: **¡¡¡No, tu eres la bruja!!! 

**Raye Hino: **¡No lo soy! 

**Sohryu Asuka Langley: **¡Si lo eres! 

**Raye Hino: **Bueno, si lo soy, entonces tu eres la reina de las brujas! 

**Sohryu Asuka Langley: **¡Retractate! 

**Ranma-chica: **Rayos, ¿Ustedes chicas no dejaran de discutir? 

**Sohryu Asuka Langley: **¡Tú permanece alejado de mí, pervertido! 

**Raye Hino: **Si, apuesto a que disfrutas vestirte con ropa de mujer. 

**Ranma-chica: **Hey, Estoy vestido con ropa de mujer porque mi ropa de hombre esta en la lavadora. ¡¿Ustedes piensan que quiero verme como una chica?! ¡Yo no quiero ser visto como alguien débil e incapaz de defenderse a mi mismo! 

(_Raye y Asuka empiesan a brillar rojas de furia_) 

(_En otra habitación_)

**Ataru Moroboshi: **¡¡Vamos, dejenme salir!! No quiero estar encerrado en esta habitación cuando hay tantas chicas lindas justo afuera de esta puerta. ¿Porque tengo que estar encerrado en esta habitación con estos pervertidos, de cualquier modo? 

**Happosai: **¿Yo? ¿Un pervertido? Tu eres el pervertido...tú...tú libertino. 

**Mackie Stingray: **(_Suspirando_) ¿Porque estoy en esta habitación junto con estos dos? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? 

(_Urd aparece_) 

**Urd: **Yo los dejare salir chicos, si ustedes prometen- ¡¡¡URK!!! 

(_Happosai y Ataru saltan hacia delante y plantan sus caras sobre el pecho de Urd. Mackie se pone en el suelo y mira por debajo de la falda de Urd_) 

**Urd: **¡¡¡Degenerados!!! (_levantando la mano_) 

(_Luces golpean a todos, aun a Urd_) 

**Ryoga Hibiki: **(_Entrando a la habitación_) ¿Ahora donde estoy? 

(_Mousse entra corriendo a la habitación y abraza a Urd_) 

**Mousse: **Oh, Shampoo. te amo. 

**Ryoga Hibiki: **(_Piensa_) Debo salvar a esa chica. (_Saca a Mousse de un golpe con su sombrilla de bambo_) ¿Esta usted bien señorita? 

**Urd: **(_Pensando_) ¡Oh, él es lindo! (_Hablando_) ¡Mi heroe! (_Abraza a Ryoga_) 

(_Ryoga se desmaya, sangre gotea de su nariz_) 

(_Y aún en otra habitación_)

**Mihoshi: **Esto es tan confuso. 

**Gourry: **No lo entiendo. 

**Tatewaki Kuno: **Ni yo. 

**Washuu: **(_Enojada_) Eso es porque ustedes dos son demasiado cabeza dura para entenderlo. ¡¿Porque estoy en esta habitación con ustedes de cualquier manera?! Bueno, al menos Gourry aquí, es lindo por lo tanto supongo que no importa. 

(_En otra habitación_)

**Ranma-chica: **¡¡¡Ustedes dos alejense de mí er...eh....chicas!!! (_Corriendo alrededor de la habitación_) 

**Sohryu Asuka Langley: **¡¡¡Como te atrevez a insultar a nosotras las chicas!!! 

**Raye Hino: **¡¡Pagaras por hacer bromas sobre nosotras!! 

(_Raye y Asuka golpean a Ranma-chica hasta dejar una sanguinolienta pulpa_) 

**Raye Hino: **Eso es lo que mereces. 

(_Ranma-chica consige ponerse de pie, sin heridas_) 

**Ranma-chica: **¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?! Pensaba que estaba en problemas. Supongo que ser golpeado por Akane todo el tiempo me hizo resistente a los golpes. 

**Sohryu Asuka Langley: **¡¿Ah si?! 

**Ranma-chica: **¡Sí! ¡Las chicas son más débiles que los chicos, así que naturalmente, ustedes no pueden lastimarnos! 

(_Asuka corre fuera de la habitación. Después de un momento, el techo de la casa es arrancado mostrando al enorme EVA-02 rojo. La voz de Asuka viene del EVA-02_) 

**Voz de Asuka: **Voy ha hacer que te arrepientas de haber dicho esas palabras. 

(_Duo se vuelve y ve al EVA-02_) 

**Duo Maxwell: **¡¡Oh no, un Gundamn!!! (_Sale corriendo de la casa_) 

**Raye Hino: **(_Con un brillo en la mirada_) Wow, ¡¿Viste a ese chico?! ¡¡¡Él tiene un cabello maravilloso!!! ¡¡Quiero ese cabello!! 

**Voz de Asuka: **Sí. 

(_El EVA-02 es golpeado por el Gundam de Duo_) 

**Duo: **(_Pensando_) ¡No puedo creerlo, este Gundam deberia haber terminado con nosotros mientras tuvo oportunidad! Pero ese sera su error fatal (_Ataca_) 

**Asuka: **(_Pensando_) ¡Oh no! ¡¡¡Un angel!!! (_Contraataca_) 

(_El EVA-02 y el DeathSycthe de Duo se unen en una gran batalla_) 

(_Mientras tanto_)

**Rei Ayanami: **... 

**Hiro Yui: **... 

**Ranma-chica: **(_Acercandose a ellos_) Bueno, al menos esta habitación no es tan peligrosa como las otras (_Se sienta en el piso para descansar_) 

**Rei Ayanami: **... 

**Ranma-chica: **Ustedes pueden continuar hablando, yo no los molestare. 

**Hiro Yui: **... 

**Ranma-chica: **¿Ustedes son mudos? 

**Rei Ayanami: **(_Calmadamente_) N-no. 

(_La voz de Duo emana de algún lugar_) 

**Voz de Duo: **¡¡¡Ella hablo!!! ¡¡¡Ella finalmente hablo!!! ¡Ahora es tu turno Hiro! 

**Ranma-chica: **¿'Heroe'? ¿Tú nombre es 'Heroe'? Tú no te ves como un 'Heroe' para mí. 

**Hiro Yui: **Es Hiro. 

**Ranma-chica: **Bueno, tú aun no te vez como un 'Heroe'. Te ves como una de esas personas que son extra en una pelicula, dejando solo al 'Heroe'. 

**Hiro Yui: **Dejame en paz antes de que me hagas enojar. No me importa si eres una chica, Te matare. 

**Ranma-chica: **¡¡¡Yo no soy una chica!!! 

(_En otra habitación. Kasumi Tendo, Belldandy, y Shinji Ikari estan sentados juntos tomando t_) 

**Belldandy: **Shinji, es muy agradable tenerte aquí. (_Sonriendo calidamente_) 

**Kasumi Tendo: **Estoy de acuerdo. 

**Shinji Ikari: **(_Calmadamente_) G-gracias. 

**Belldandy: **Eres muy callado. ¿Tienes algún problema? 

**Shinji Ikari: **Um....n-no. 

**Kasumi Tendo: **Puedes decirnoslo. Nosotras no te jusgaremos. 

**Shinji: **Bueno... d-de acuerdo. ¡Mi padre es un miserable! Hay una chica que me gusta, se llama Asuka, pero ella siempre me trata mal. Hay otra chica que me gusta, pero ella se suicido, y yo casi mato a mí mejor amigo, Toji. 

**Kasumi: **Oh cielos. 

**Belldandy: **Eso es algo ofensivo lo que has dicho acerca de tú padre. Lamento oir acerca de lo que le ocurrio a tú amigo. 

**Shinji: **(_Curioso_) ¿Sabían que ustedes dos suenan exactamente iguales? Es como si tuvieran la misma voz... 

(_En otra habitación_)

**Rina Inverse: **(_Con un brillo en los ojos_) ¡Wow, eres muy poderoso! 

**Gohan: **Um, er, g-gracias. 

**Rina Inverse: **¿Cual es el nombre de esa bola de fuego que lanzaste? Lanzala otra vez. 

**Gohan: **Se llama Kame Hame Ha. Y y-yo no p-pienso que sea prudente lanzar uno. Alguien podria salir herido... 

**Rina Inverse: **¡¿Tú me llamaste mojigata?! 

**Gohan: **¿Qué? No. ¡Por supuesto que no! 

**Rina Inverse: **Yo no soy una mojigata... Yo soy solo...socialmente retadora. Pero no una mojigata. 

**Akane Tendo: **(_Entrando a la habitación_) Hola, Soy Akane Tendo. 

**Rina Inverse: **(_Apuntando hacia Gohan_) ¡Él me llamo mojigata! (_Empieza a llorar_) 

**Gohan: **¡No, yo no! 

**Akane Tendo: **¡¿Como puedes se tan cruel?! ¡Tú no le dijiste algo así a una chica! ¡Realmente lo hiciste! ¡¡¡Eres tan malo como Ranma! ¡¡¡Idiota!!! (_Abofetea a Gohan_) 

(_Gohan se estrella contra el muro y queda inconsiente_) 

**Akane Tendo: **(_Con la mano adolorida_) Dios, golpear a ese tipo duele. ¿De qué estara hecho? 

**Rina Inverse: **Gracias. 

**Akane Tendo: **Wow, te oyes justo como Ranma en su forma de mujer. 

(_Afuera, Duo y Asuka estan en una batalla_)

**Duo: **(_Pensando_) El piloto es muy habíl. 

**Asuka: **(_Pensando_) ¡Este Angel es muy poderoso. Ni siquiera he podido tocarlo! 

(_El Gundam de Dou es golpeado por una enorme bola de fuego que Raye, ahora Sailor Mars, disparo contra él_) 

**Voz de Duo: **Hey, ¡¿Porqué atacas a mi mech?! ¡¡¡Yo soy el chico bueno!!! 

**Voz de Asuka: **¡¡¿Qué? Yo soy el chico bueno... chica buena!! ¡Tu eres un Angel! 

**Voz de Duo: **Gracias. 

**Voz de Asuka: **Hey, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No eres un angel? 

**Voz de Duo: **Me gustaria considerarme a mi mismo como uno, pero considerando el hecho que he matado a muchas personas, no pienso que soy un angel del todo. 

(_El pecho del Gundam de Duo se abre y Duo sale de el_) 

**Duo Maxwell: **¿Y quien eres tú? 

**Sohryu Asuka Langley: **(_Pensando_) ¡¡¡Oh cielos, es ese chico con el hermoso cabello!!! 

(_Duo quita su cabello de su rostro_) 

**Sohryu Asuka Langley: **(_Ruborizandose_) ¡¡¡Oh dios, él es tan lindo!!! 

(_En otra habitación_)

**Urd: **Hey, levantate. 

**Ryoga Hibiki: **Uh, ¿D-donde estoy? 

(_Urd tenía a Ryoga presionado contra ella. Su pecho presionado contra el de él_) 

**Urd: **Me salvaste, dejame darte un beso como muestra de mi agradecimiento. 

(_Ryoga se desmaya otra vez_) 

(_Por ahora, Happosai, Mackie y Ataru estaban despiertos_) 

**Happosai: **(_Embiste contra Urd_) ¡¡¡¡Qué bombon!!!! 

**Ataru: **¡¡¡Ustedes alejense de ella, libidinosos, ella es mi novia!!! 

**Urd: **¡¡Yo no soy tú novia!! 

(_Mackie trata de ver bajo el vestido de Urd otra vez_) 

(_Happosai y Ataru abrazan a Urd. Ambos tienen sus caras presionando contra sus pechos_) 

**Urd: **¡¡¡¡Argh!!!! ¡¡¡¡Mueran!!!! (_levanta las manos_) 

(_Las luces golpean todo. Esta vez, Urd, Ryoga, Mackie, Happosai, y Ataru fueron golpeados. Todos ellos caen al piso inconsientes. Ryoga ya estaba inconsiente_) 

(_La anarquía en todas las habitaciónes continúa mientras todo se vuelve negro_) 

Espero que disfrutaras leer esto. Se que algunos de los personajes son OOC, pero solo el pensar de que algunos de ellos estuvieran en la misma habitación con otros personajes con rasgos similares parecia divertido. Comentarios bienvenidos. 


End file.
